5 Sens, Ventus et Vanitas
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Recueil de ... ouais, encore un. OS 4 : Odorat (Camomille & Orties)
1. Goût : Bittersweet

Et on est partis pour un nouveau recueil sur les cinq sens ! Ce premier OS était assez galère à écrire et j'ai profondément la flemme de le relire alors … J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de trop grosse coquille.

Pour information, cette histoire se passe à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Je ne suis pas spécialiste de cette époque, j'ai cherché quelques trucs sur internet mais j'espère ne pas avoir fait de grosses bourdes chronologiques.

Rien à voir avec le texte, mais comme je n'arrive pas à écrire dessus je le place ici : Je voulais dire merci à Simone Veil, qui est et restera un exemple de force et de liberté. Nan franchement c'est kitch de faire ça mais elle s'est tellement battue pour nous … Voilà, instant mauvais jeu de mots : Maintenant Simone veille sur nous depuis l'au-delà.

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens OS 1 : Le goût**

 _ **Bittersweet**_

Ventus, les manches retroussées, ajouta au thé qu'il préparait deux graines de cardamome et trois branches de badiane. C'était un garçon qui voyageait avec la compagnie des Indes qui lui avait donné l'idée et à présent, il en mettait à tout va. Oh, pas quand il s'occupait du thé des autres, enfin, rarement, car il savait combien il était facile de lasser un palais, mais quand, comme maintenant, il faisait ça pour lui-même, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Le bruit de la porte le surprit, et il s'essuya les mains sur le chiffon à côté en voyant entrer Eraqus, suivi de près par Aqua et Terra. Ils portaient tous trois des vêtements de qualité, et Ventus ne sut se retenir de laisser ses yeux traîner sur la flanelle pâle de la robe d'Aqua, le ruban des chaussures de Terra ou encore le tissus soyeux qui encerclait le chapeau de son maître. Il lui plairait, à lui aussi, de porter pareils habits, mais il n'était pas nécessaire, pour le peu qu'il sortait, de jeter ainsi son argent par les fenêtres. Les deux plus jeunes, même, ne possédaient guère que deux ou trois tenues dans ce genre, portées dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, et au vu de l'heure peu avancée, excluant la possibilité d'une soirée mondaine, Ventus devina qu'ils revenaient d'un rendez-vous d'affaires. Habitué, il s'attela à préparer un nouveau thé, et alla le déposer au petit salon de leur demeure à tous les quatre, où ils étaient déjà assis. Comme il allait quitter la pièce et retourner à sa cuisine, Eraqus l'interpela.

« Ventus. Amène une autre tasse et viens t'asseoir. Il est une chose dont nous devons t'entretenir. »

Curieux, le garçon se contenta d'acquiescer et apporta de la cuisine sa tasse de thé épicé à l'indienne, à laquelle il ajouta lait et sucre. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil capitonné, aussi légèrement que possible et souffla silencieusement sur le nuage de buée qui se formait au-dessus de sa tasse. S'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, nul n'aurait douté de sa présence ici tant il se faisait naturellement discret et fugace, comme un coup de vent. D'où le nom dont Eraqus l'avait gratifié, deux mois plus tôt alors qu'il fêtait son quinzième anniversaire. Jusque là, on l'avait appelé 'Petit', 'Garçon', 'Gamin', parfois, ou encore 'Eh, toi'. Déposant sa propre tasse dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet, Eraqus planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

« Sa Majesté nous a mandatés afin d'enquêter sur une affaire de sorcellerie. Tu as eu vent de la mort du duc et de la duchesse de Marlborough il y a deux ans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ventus chercha dans sa mémoire, avec le nombre d'affaires dont il entendait parler, les choses se mélangeaient en lui comme un galimatias quasi-inextricable. Le nom Marlborough, cependant, lui semblait familier et en effet, s'il ne se trompait pas, le couple était mort dans des circonstances étranges quelques années plus tôt mais il n'en savait guère plus. Il opina cependant du chef, se doutant que de plus amples informations allaient lui être transmises.

« De leur vivant déjà, Sa Majesté les suspectait de sorcellerie, mais occupée à d'autres affaires et ne jugeant pas la chose problématique, elle avait laissé cela de côté. Cependant, il se trouve que leur seul descendant, un jeune garçon, s'entoure sans cesse de faits inquiétants, et tous les domestiques qui occupaient les lieux du temps de ses parents ont un à un quitté la demeure, prétextant des agressions surnaturelles.

—Où voulez-vous en venir ?

—Sa Majesté nous demande de nous rendre sur les lieux et de lui transmettre ce qui se passe vraiment au palais Blenheim, et, si le garçon s'avère effectivement sorcier, de l'en débarrasser afin qu'elle nomme un nouveau Lord pour ce duché. Je suis pour ma part tenu ici, aussi Aqua se présentera comme intendante, Terra comme Majordome et toi, comme cuisinier.

—Vraiment ?

—Plaisante-t-on avec les ordres de Sa Majesté ?

—Excusez-moi. Je suis honoré.

—Le dernier intendant, un certain Riku, quittera les lieux la semaine prochaine et a demandé à être remplacé aussitôt. Je vous demande à tous les trois de préparer vos affaires et d'être prêts demain soir au voyage. Je ne vous accompagnerai pas. Bien. Si tu as des questions, tu les poseras à Aqua et Terra. Je retourne à mes appartements. Servez le dîner à sept heures. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois et tandis qu'Eraqus rejoignait son bureau, Aqua lui fit un chaleureux sourire d'encouragement et Terra posa une main sur son épaule. C'était son premier véritable travail au sein de leur 'entreprise', et il comptait bien s'en montrer digne.

.

La calèche s'arrêta devant la porte et on vint leur ouvrir la porte. Ils purent alors admirer la demeure baroque, toute de pierres lourdes assombries par les nuages qui pesaient sur la voûte céleste. C'était un bâtiment imposant, tout en puissance et en détails. Ils s'avancèrent à travers la grande cour, notant dans un coin de leur tête la place des écuries et de la cuisine. Ils avaient à peine atteint le seuil qu'un bruit sourd leur découvrit le visage pâle d'un jeune homme, les cheveux déjà gris retenus en un catogan serré, tout de noir vêtu et d'étonnants yeux turquoise au beau milieu de la face.

« J'avais peur de ne jamais vous voir arriver. Vous êtes en retard. Je vous en prie, entrez, le jeune maître est dans la bibliothèque. »

Le bruit lointain de la calèche qui s'éloignait tordit un peu le ventre de Ventus. Il ne lui était pas familier de se savoir si loin de chez lui, et cette nouveauté l'effrayait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser croire. Il avait été décidé qu'en plus d'être cuisinier, il assisterait Terra dans ses tâches de Majordome et de jardinier, de même qu'Aqua ferait également office de femme de chambre et de préceptrice. Ce mélange des rôles donnait un goût bizarre et désorganisé à cette mission qui ne lui plaisait guère, mais ce travail leur avait été confié à eux trois et ils devraient bien s'en sortir seuls sans ce métissage forcé de la domesticité, ils ne seraient pas capables de s'occuper efficacement de la tenue du palais et de son maître.

Les deux étages qui composaient le palais étaient impressionnants, et les statues immenses avaient tendance à faire à Ventus une impression de supériorité terrifiante. La seule pièce qu'ils ne visitèrent pas fut la grande bibliothèque, et Ventus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi pouvait ressembler ce garçon qui inquiétait la Reine elle-même. Finalement, on les installa dans un petit salon où ils s'assirent sans boisson et Riku fit descendre le jeune maître, marchant quelques pas derrière lui.

La garçon était minuscule, brun ébouriffé, les yeux jaunes et écarquillés, les lèvres humides et était d'une mise à demi défaite, une simple chemise, des pantalons sans fioritures et des chausses simples sur le corps. En fait, il était un enfant de noble assez banal, si l'on considérait qu'il était chez lui et non en société, et Ventus s'en trouva presque déçu. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu. La déception s'en alla quand le garçon ouvrit la bouche.

« C'est qui, ces péquenots ? Hein, z'êtes qui ? »

Il parlait comme un enfant de la rue, et Ventus se retint de grimacer. L'étiquette, il la connaissait sûrement mieux que lui, alors qu'il n'était même pas bourgeois. Soudain, les yeux du garçon s'éclairèrent de compréhension avant de s'assombrir tout à coup.

« Alors toi aussi, tu t'en vas. Bien. »

Cela se sentait, il voulait pleurer. Mais, étonnamment, il réagit avec un sang-froid impressionnant pour un enfant et fit face à son intendant actuel avec résolution.

« Tu leur a fait visiter le palais.

—Oui, jeune maître.

—Alors, puisque tu pars, sors de cette pièce. Et souviens-toi qu'une fois la porte passée jamais plus je ne te laisserai entrer. »

C'était de la rancœur, qui transparaissait dans la voix aigüe du maître de maison, et le serviteur se contenta d'effectuer une courbette gracieuse avant de quitter le petit salon. Le duc contempla la porte avant de souffler.

« Voilà, vous êtes au courant de la règle la plus importante ici, dit-il, avant de se retourner brusquement vers les nouveaux venus. Oui, c'est à vous trois que je parle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu vous raconter, mais c'est certainement vrai. Si cela vous effraie, partez. Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais du reste du monde, c'est que c'est rarement mieux qu'ici. Si vous quittez le palais, ne revenez pas, quand bien même vous seriez affamés et poursuivis par des loups je vous refuserais l'entrée. Et moi, Vanitas Spencer Premier, Cinquième Duc de Marlborough, n'ai qu'une parole. Vos noms et tâches. »

Suite à cette entrée en matière peu conventionnelle, les nouveaux domestiques se présentèrent tour à tour le plus sobrement possible, après quoi Vanitas répéta les habitudes que Riku avait déjà données.

« Toi, Ventus. Quel âge t'as ?

—Quinze ans jeune maître.

—Un garçon de quinze ans est-il à même de gérer une cuisine à lui seul ? »

Ventus sentit sa mâchoire se contracter, et l'urgence de lui répondre quelque chose comme _'Et un gamin de onze ans mal peigné et débraillé est-il à même de gérer un duché ?_ ' lui tritura les intestins, mais il se contint.

« Enfin, ça n'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment le choix. Je souhaiterais une collation, ainsi qu'un thé. Tu me les apporteras toi-même. »

Le blond acquiesça, et Vanitas les invita à disposer d'un geste de la main. Ventus se demanda s'il participait tout de même à des soirées mondaines, avec une impolitesse si flagrante. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait si mauvaise impression. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, où il avait au préalable laissé ses deux valises à cuisine. Il inspecta le contenu des placards avant de se diriger vers une grande porte qui semblait bien épaisses. Riku n'avait pas précisé vers où elle allait, ou alors Ventus était en train de s'extasier sur les deux fours dernière technologie quand il l'avait fait.

Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte, et son mince vêtement ne lui suffit plus pour ne pas trembler. Mais autre chose, une chose plus incroyable, le tenait alerte et l'empêchait de se préoccuper de cela. Au nom du ciel, il ne rêvait pas n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une de ces pièces thermo régulées avec de l'ammoniaque ou il ne savait quoi qui pouvaient garder les aliments au frais pendant des jours entiers ? Oh, il se croyait dans un rêve. Il n'aurait jamais cru pu un jour en voir une de ses yeux, c'était tellement rare et tellement cher ! Cette mission promettait d'être intéressante, au final.

Ventus étant un garçon prévoyant, il avait amené avec lui un bocal de pâte pour gâteau au chocolat, qu'il lui suffirait de faire cuire et de décorer. Il avait noté dans le jardin un framboisier si plein de fruits que les branches se pliaient sous ce poids sucré et Ventus, après avoir mis le fondant au four, alla en cueillir une bonne quantité afin d'en faire un coulis. De ce qu'il reconnaissait de ce potager – sûrement installé par un précédent cuisinier – il y avait force d'herbes aromatiques comme le romarin, la menthe, un laurier un peu plus loin, et de nombreux fruits rouges, les framboises et les mûres qu'il pouvait déjà cueillir mais aussi des plants de fraises et des myrtilles. Il se dit que les maîtres précédents devaient en être friands, puisqu'il doutait que les fuyards qui avaient côtoyé Vanitas aient eu le temps de planter cela. Et puis en deux ans, le framboisier n'aurait jamais pu tant se développer. Il lava les fruits en surveillant la cuisson du gâteau – il n'était pas vraiment familier des fours comme celui-ci – puis, le coulis prêt, voyant qu'il avait encore du temps, il commença à préparer un thé pour accompagner la collation. Au début, il voulut jeter son dévolu sur un thé aux fruits de chez l' _East India Company_ , puis se ravisa. Premièrement, cela risquait d'être un peu lourd, et puis, il savait qu'il ne risquait pas d'être viré alors, tentant le tout pour le tout, il sortit de la deuxième valise son nécessaire à thé, et sur une base d'un thé vert de Chine au goût assez prononcé, assembla des pétales de roses, des zestes d'orange séchés et du gingembre sec. Lorsque tout lui parut parfait, il monta lui-même le plateau dans le bureau du duc, et trouva ce dernier le nez plongé dans un livre qui semblait tout sauf relatif à un quelconque travail, Terra faisant le pied de grue derrière lui. Quand il se rendit compte de son impolitesse, Ventus referma la porte et toqua. Une chance que personne n'aie remarqué son entrée impromptue. La voix du brun lui répondit et il entra plus conformément aux codes, un plateau dans la main. Sans attendre une autorisation quelconque, Vanitas prit du plateau l'assiette contenant le gâteau, la petite fourchette et la tasse de thé et alla s'asseoir sur le petit fauteuil en posant sa pitance sur la table en face. Ventus ouvrit de grands yeux, et Terra ouvrit la bouche.

« Si Monsieur le permet, je me dois de vous faire remarquer que ce comportement est indigne d'un Lord du Royaume Britannique. »

À cela, Vanitas haussa simplement les sourcils, puis retourna à son occupation première et prit une fourchetée du gâteau. Aussitôt après avoir avalé, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu as mis tant de temps pour ça ? Le chocolat est trop amer, et les framboises trop acides. J'espère que tu t'en sors mieux pour les plats. Bien, tu peux dégage – disposer. »

Il était même étonnant que Vanitas se reprenne sur cette tournure de phrase, mais Ventus prit la chose comme positive et quitta la pièce, ignorant le regard suppliant de Terra qui semblait en avoir déjà marre de ce travail.

.

Chaque chose qu'il cuisinait depuis était critiquée, voire insultée, quand Ventus lui-même était plutôt satisfait de son plat. Il aurait dû d'en fiche – il était évident que Vanitas faisait cela pour l'énerver – mais prenait cela très au sérieux, au point qu'Aqua devait lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. En fait, malgré lui, il prenait ça _personnellement_. Et mettait tous ses efforts dans l'espoir que ce sale gosse reconnaisse un jour que ce qu'il préparait était bon, et même plus. Et on avait beau lui dire de se concentrer sur sa mission, il fallait admettre que depuis plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient là, rien d'étrange n'était arrivé et que Vanitas, quoiqu'étant une bonne pourriture d'enfant gâté, ne faisait rien qui lui semblait suspect. Il en venait à se poser des questions sur la légitimité des inquiétudes de la Reine. Il avait même eu la preuve, lors d'une visite d'un Lord voisin qui avait affaire à la compagnie de couture dirigée par les ducs de Marlborough, que le jeune maître était tout à fait capable de se tenir en société lorsqu'il le voulait. Ce qui prouvait bien que quand il était seul, il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer aimable ou même un tant soit peu poli.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, et un beau matin, la journée commença sur des cris.

.

Aqua accourut si vite qu'elle le put vers la grande bibliothèque, alertée par le hurlement qu'avait poussé l'enfant. Malgré elle, elle sentait monter dans son âme une inquiétude qu'elle ne savait maîtriser. Elle avait bien remarqué, elle aussi, qu'en dehors de sa propension à chercher la pire connerie à faire, Vanitas était un garçon comme les autres, fragile, et son instinct de protection se réveillait douloureusement quand elle se rappelait que cette mission pouvait aussi bien se terminer par la mort de son maître. Elle trouva alors, allongé au sol, le corps du bonhomme recroquevillé sur lui-même et un Terra en position défensive regardant fixement … les étagères ? Ventus arriva peu après elle, son tablier sali sur le dos et il fut le premier à parler.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Des livres étaient étalés sur le sol, et d'un geste, comme s'il retrouvait tout à coup ses esprit, Vanitas se releva et commença à les rassembler pour les disposer par ordre alphabétique d'auteur sur les bibliothèques correspondantes. Il finit pas prononcer :

« C'est rien. Les livres nous ont grondés. »

Aqua fronça les sourcils, peu satisfaite de cette réponse, mais aux yeux de Terra, il n'allait pas l'éclaircir, et Vanitas semblait penser que sa réponse était limpide. Finalement, la bleutée se contenta de sortir et d'aller écrire sa vision de l'évènement dans son carnet de bord, certaine que Terra ferait de même.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Aqua de ravaler un cri, quand un secrétaire en bois plein bloqua la porte qu'elle voulait emprunter. À la force de ses bras elle parvint à le remettre à sa place et le contempla d'un œil suspect pendant quelques instants avant de décider qu'elle pouvait franchir la porte. À présent, elle était à peu près certaine que de la magie vivait ici, mais de là à dire que c'était du fait de Vanitas ? De ce qu'elle avait vu il semblait plus comme eux, victime de cela.

Le soir, alors que le bruit du tonnerre assourdissait le palais de Blenheim, Ventus rejoignit sa chambre, épuisé. En dehors de ces deux évènements, durant les repas, les couverts du jeune maître étaient tombés au moins deux fois chacun, les clés avaient disparu pendant plusieurs heures, une branche d'arbre particulièrement lourde était tombée sur le toit qu'il avait fallu dégager et le plafond avait grincé en quasi-permanence. Le blond se laissa tomber dans son lit, et s'y glissa paresseusement, se demandant s'il parviendrait à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Il commençait tout juste à s'endormir quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer sur ses gonds. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau tour de la demeure, il ne bougea pas – et puis il avouait n'être pas rassuré à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait voir s'il levait la tête. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être exclusivement du fait des meubles, puisqu'il entendit très nettement des bruits de pas. Dans un sursaut, il se redressa, mais n'eut le temps de rien voir avant de recevoir un grand coup dans le ventre. On venait de plaquer là une chose ronde et dure comme un boulet de canon. Ne sentant pour autant pas de douleur particulière, Ventus se redressa plus franchement, et sentit deux bras l'entourer. Et un sanglot étouffé. Passant à son tour un bras contre le petit corps, il alluma une bougie et tenta de regarder la face de son maître, sans succès.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Jeune maître ? »

Un éclair passa par la fenêtre et l'emprise des bras se fit plus forte. Ventus faillit rire.

« Jeune maître ? »

Le garçon ne répondait pas, alors Ventus tenta autre chose.

« Vanitas, shhh, je suis là. Vani, Vanitas, voilà. »

Les muscles se débandèrent doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un petit être mou dans les bras de Ventus. Les yeux gonflés de pleurs, le plus jeune leva la tête vers son servant.

« J'ai pas peur de l'orage. »

Cette fois, Ventus rit plus franchement. Vanitas voulut se détacher de lui, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, mais un grondement du ciel le dissuada de s'éloigner du blond.

« Tu sais, j'ai un remède miracle pour … quand on n'a pas peur de l'orage. »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils, sentant bien qu'en son for intérieur, son aîné se moquait de lui. Curieux cependant de ce fameux remède, il ne dit mot, et obéit quand Ventus lui dit de fermer les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche. Il sentit quelque chose y être déposé, puis referma la bouche, et grimaça vivement.

« Mais c'est beaucoup trop amer ! T'es pas gentil ! »

Ventus rit et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Concentre-toi. Ce n'est pas que amer, c'est aussi sucré.

—Ouais, bah i' faut le chercher, le sucre. »

Pour un peu, le blond aurait répondu _'Comme toi, mon petit, au début, t'es rien qu'un sale con mais quand on s'habitue tu es plutôt adorable.'_ mais il avait tout de même quelques réserves quant à l'accueil qu'aurait cette sentence et se retint donc.

« Alors ?

—C'est quand même pas très bon.

—Mais vous n'avez plus peur. »

À ces mots, Vanitas reprit conscience de son environnement et Ventus sut qu'il avait merdé. Le petit garçon se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras et lui-même se sentait trop fatigué pour trouver de quoi le rassurer une seconde fois. Pourquoi était-il venu dans sa chambre à lui, d'ailleurs ? La force de Terra ou la présence calme d'Aqua n'auraient-elles pas été plus rassurantes ? Mais le petit glissa, entre deux gémissements incontrôlés :

« Appelle-moi … comme tout à l'heure. »

Et Ventus reprit sa litanie, répétant encore et encore le nom de Vanitas, des surnoms, des mots doux, et s'endormit avec cela sur les lèvres.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, à peu près au même moment, Vanitas se plaignit instantanément du goût âpre que le chocolat noir avait laissé dans sa bouche et Ventus s'affaira à lui préparer un petit déjeuner. Comme Terra n'était pas encore levé – ils s'étaient tous deux éveillés aux premières lueurs du jour, et puis Terra avait toujours eu peur des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas encore, alors il n'avait pas dû s'endormir de suite – Vanitas resta dans la cuisine à regarder le blond s'activer et demanda à ce qu'ils déjeunent ensemble. Ventus, loin d'être à une incohérence près, accepta et laissa le brun démolir un à un chacun des mets qu'il avait préparés. De toute façon, il en redemanda, alors où était le problème ? Toute la journée, le petit réclama la présence du blond, durant ses leçons, ses repas et même pour le coucher.

Ce jour-là, de même que le lendemain, le surlendemain et toute la semaine, aucun phénomène surnaturel ne vint empirer le quotidien de la maisonnée. Vanitas fut convié à une réception, ce qui étonnait toujours les trois autres – ce petit démon ne _pouvait pas_ passer pour un véritable chef de famille, si ? – et demanda à ce que Ventus l'y accompagne comme son majordome. Ce dernier fut bien contraint d'accepter, sous l'œil inquiet de ses deux amis, et ne put que leur raconter, en revenant, combien Vanitas connaissait sur le bout des doigts tous les détails de son entreprise et de celles de ses collaborateurs, qu'il était méconnaissable à un point étrange mais qu'il ne semblait rien y avoir de surnaturel là-dedans pour autant. C'est deux mois après l'incident qu'une journée semblable se reproduisit. Terra passa la journée les muscles bandés, le cou rouge et les yeux vifs, mais ne put éviter ni la mappemonde qui lui tomba sur le crâne, ni le porte-manteau qui se jeta en travers de son chemin. Plutôt qu'un enchantement grave, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas à faire à quelques esprits au sens de l'humour douteux, mais ça ne collait pas les esprits frappeurs agissaient en continu, pour ne pas s'ennuyer, et il n'était pas cohérent qu'ils restent inactifs durant deux mois. Aqua émit l'hypothèse d'un phénomène cyclique et Ventus, lui, observa Vanitas se refermer à lui, comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapprochements.

L'hypothèse d'Aqua fut balayée un mois plus tard, quand la journée pluvieuse du cinq février apporta avec elle son lot d'accidents. Contrairement aux deux fois précédentes, le maître refusa de sortir de ses appartements, et, plusieurs lettres recommandées annonçant qu'il s'agissait du douzième anniversaire du garçon les convainquirent de faire selon ses désirs. Ventus dut s'y prendre à trois fois pour préparer le gâteau, le premier s'étant senti des pulsions suicidaires qui l'avaient poussé à se jeter du haut du plan de travail et le second ayant été victime d'un dysfonctionnement du four qui l'avait soigneusement carbonisé. Ventus détestait le gâchis, et avait failli abandonné mais, le visage du jeune maître en tête, il recommença, allant jusqu'à tenter un parfait au chocolat – parce que la chambre froide ne pouvait pas brûler, pas vrai ? – et, lorsque ce dernier fut prêt, Ventus sourit en le saupoudrant de cacao pur. Voilà de quoi remonter un moral. Il se sentit bête, un peu, de n'y avoir pas songé plus tôt et de n'avoir par conséquent pas de cadeau pour le brun. Ceci dit, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, après tout, et puis comme le reste, Vanitas aurait trouvé à y redire. Au final, à la tête que fit l'enfant, rien que le gâteau devait signifier beaucoup, alors ça n'était pas si mal. Si on omet bien entendu les bougies qui tombèrent dans le parfait.

Aqua continuait d'étudier ces phénomènes, n'y trouvant aucune logique concluante, et envoya une missive à Eraqus pour lui faire part sinon de ses avancées inexistante de ses observations. Vanitas mit plusieurs jours avant d'accepter de sortir de sa chambre, se montrant toujours très prudent et dès qu'il eut repris ses habitudes, deux semaines plus tard, il fut accusé d'avoir vidé la moitié de la chambre froide. Et quand il assura avec ses yeux fiers pleins de noblesse n'avoir rien fait, ils durent bien se préparer à une nouvelle journée magique. Aqua avait à peine fini de tout remettre en ordre que, le vingt-sept février, le palais fut à nouveau mis sans dessus dessous. Après le dîner dans la cuisine, Ventus laissa échapper :

« C'est tout de même de plus en plus proche, non ? »

Aqua, épuisée, nota tout de même la remarque dans un coin de sa tête mais n'eut pas le temps d'y penser puisque la semaine qui suivit fut pire encore. Sur sept jours, trois avaient été infernaux, et Vanitas, du haut de sa trouille de gamin de douze ans, ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Chaque soir de cette semaine, il traversait le palais entier pour rejoindre la chambre de Ventus, seul endroit où il trouvait encore le sommeil. Aucun des trois enquêteurs n'avait plus d'espoir de repos pourtant, la semaine qui suivit fut plus calme et ça ne fut qu'au week-end qu'une journée terrible retentit à nouveau. Et enfin, la seule femme de la demeure eut le temps de penser. Elle supposa d'abord qu'il y avait des périodes où la magie était plus forte mais, ne trouvant rien de vraiment particulier à la charnière entre février et mars dans ses manuels de magie, elle dut abandonner. C'est alors qu'elle se mit en tête d'un phénomène d'accélération positive puis négative, comme on en trouvait dans certains sorts faits pour durer des années. Cela se confirma quand ils durent attendre deux semaines avant la Journée suivante, puis un mois, et deux mois jusque fin juin. Elle était sûre d'elle, mais il lui restait encore à appréhender le temps maximal entre chaque Journée.

Elle envoya ses observations et hypothèses à Maître Eraqus, qui la félicita vaguement avant de lui rappeler que le fonctionnement de la magie qui opérait n'était pas tant ce qui intéressait Sa Majesté que le potentiel danger que représentait Vanitas.

L'été fut calme, ponctué de balades, de tâches ménagères et ils retrouvèrent le Vanitas qu'ils avaient rencontré, imbuvable et turbulent, quoique peut-être plus mature. Le jeune maître lisait de plus en plus de livres autre que les romans comme des essais philosophiques que lui conseillait sa préceptrice ou bien des ouvrages scientifiques. Cependant, il était toujours aussi catégorique envers la cuisine de Ventus. Ce dernier, de son côté, sentait la vie de citadin lui manquer de plus en plus. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'ils étaient là, et, ne pensant rester que quelques mois ici, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de saluer son frère avant son départ. La Reine ne semblait pas pressée de mettre un terme à ce contrat, et s'occupait à d'autres affaires plus importantes, oubliant totalement que les trois employés du duc n'étaient pas des domestiques mais des mages, et qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire de leur vie que de veiller sur un enfant. Le temps passait lentement, Ventus eut seize ans et trouva sa première année de vie d'adulte bien étrange, Aqua prévit à la perfection la prochaine journée, le vingt-huitième jour d'octobre, et la suivante arriva seulement quatre mois plus tard, ce qui fixa définitivement les limites du cycle d'accélérations.

Peu désireux de laisser l'ennui le gagner, Ventus s'offrit corps et âme à la cuisine – cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait épuisé le stock de manuels de magie qu'Aqua avait emportés avec elle – et si Vanitas considérait encore ces desserts trop amer-sucrés quand il les aurait voulu juste sucrés, Aqua et Terra le complimentaient chaque jour et il fut bientôt capable de couper un poivron en trente secondes, de hacher les herbes assez finement pour en faire des sauces presque totalement homogènes, et de monter des blancs en neige en un temps record. Il essayait d'oublier tout ce qui concernait sa vie d'avant, et s'habituait au final assez bien aux catastrophes qui intervenaient dans sa vie. Sa pire expérience à ce jour était de s'être fait entailler la joue par un couteau de cuisine malade, ce qui, au final, aurait pu arriver à tout le monde, quoique pas de cette manière-là.

Ils avaient décrété que Vanitas n'était pas dangereux et, finalement, le lendemain du quatorzième anniversaire du garçon, ils lui demandèrent une sorte d'audience qui ressemblait plus à un thé organisé. Mais prendre un thé organisé avec ses domestiques était loin des occupations d'un duc, alors le terme audience convenait mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Étant celui que le garçon écoutait le plus, Ventus prit la parole en premier.

« Jeune maître, ces quelques années de service à vos côtés nous ont beaucoup appris et –

—Et vous en avez assez ? Vous allez partir aussi ? »

Le jeune adolescent eut un air blessé, et avant même que Ventus aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, au loin, une fenêtre éclata. La prochaine Journée ne devait pas avoir lieu avant treize jours, pour autant le terre se mit à trembler, les murs à frissonner. Une cuillère tomba dans un bruit aigu et Ventus, sentant que la donne avait changé, se reprit.

« En fait, nous voudrions vous remercier. Pour ce faire cependant, il faudrait aller vous trouver un cadeau en ville, aussi … Aussi nous voudrions vous demander la permission de sortir une journée.

—Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous reviendrez ? »

 _Et qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?_

« Notre parole, mais Monsieur nous côtoie assez longtemps pour savoir que comme lui nous n'en avons qu'une. »

Le jeune maître tiqua. Une neige fine se mit à tomber au-dehors, et finalement, il abdiqua.

« Soit. Ventus, j'exige que tu prépares à l'avance le déjeuner et que tu sois rentré à temps pour le dîner, est-ce clair ?

—Très clair. »

Ils finirent leur collation et, lorsque les domestiques quittèrent la pièce, la jeune femme poussa un long soupir.

« Ouah ! J'ai cru qu'il allait exploser ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait Ventus, mais chapeau ! Tu as vraiment le truc, avec lui ! Bon, nouvelle donne : il _est_ sorcier. Mais est-il seulement au courant ?

—Je ne crois pas, dit Terra d'un ton plat, s'il l'était il n'aurait pas si peur des Journées, si ?

—Terra, tu as peur des Journées alors que tu es un mage. »

L'homme jeta un regard peu amène à Ventus, avant de se passer une main dans le cou. Aqua poursuivit.

« Mais Terra a toujours été froussard.

—Mais Vanitas est un enfant. »

La conversation se termina là, mais Ventus, se sentant tout à coup prêt à prendre une initiative, demanda à nouveau le manuel de magie élémentaire d'Aqua. Ça n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée, mais pendant les trois années qu'il avait passées ici, il n'avait pas eu trop d'espace pour sa crise d'adolescence.

.

.

Ses serviteurs étaient définitivement étranges. Ils étaient les premiers à être restés si longtemps depuis la mort de ses parents, et en plus de cela, ils semblaient s'habituer à ces journées étranges qu'ils devaient supporter parfois. Lui-même, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il les endurait, et il n'y était même pas endurci, alors eux, qui avaient tout de même le choix entre rester et partir ? C'était à peine concevable.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il trouva sous son oreiller une chose tout aussi peut concevable que le reste. Un manuel de magie, avec un mot glissé.

« N'en dites surtout pas mot aux deux autres. V. »

Il n'aimait pas que l'on utilise l'impératif envers lui, mais sentant qu'il s'agissait là d'une chose importante – et de toute façon, Ventus avait souvent cela, des moments où on ne savait pas trop quel rôle il jouait, de l'ami ou du domestique ou du référent masculin légèrement plus vieux – il laissa couler, et commença à feuilleter le livre.

.

« Tu en as d'autres ? »

Du haut de ses quinze ans et demie, Vanitas tendait à Ventus le deuxième tome de La Magie des Runes, et ce dernier le lui reprit rapidement pour le fiche dans son propre bureau. Il avait bien deux autres livres à lui prêter, mais …

« Je voudrais d'abord vous voir pratiquer, Monsieur. J'imagine que vous avez déjà … ?

—Une fois. J'ai fait brûler le rideau.

—Je croyais que c'était la malédiction ?

—C'est ce que j'ai dit.

—Vous avez bien choisi votre jour, n'est-ce pas ?

—Très précisément, mon cher Ventus. Mais j'ai réussi à … tu sais ? Trouver ma source magique.

—Ça alors, vous ! Doué en méditation ! C'est assez surprenant.

—Avoue, tu as juste jaloux de moi.

—Bien entendu, votre grandeur me fait rougir.

—Apprends-moi les sorts de base. »

C'était étrange, de voir Vanitas si grand, il était à présent aussi âgé que lui-même quand il était entré pour la première fois dans cette maison. Terra lui avait dit en riant, alors qu'ils mangeaient, qu'il avait vu chez leur maître un franc début de pilosité. Ventus avait baragouiné quelque chose avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son cou. Vanitas ne le savait pas, mais si Ventus accepta si facilement de lui enseigner les bases de la magie, c'était aussi pour pouvoir le quitter là sans craindre qu'il ne se trouve démuni. Et puis, il n'y aurait pas de Journée jusque décembre, ils avaient tout l'automne pour eux.

.

« Je déteste cela. »

Terra rajusta le nœud que portait son maître à son cou, et lui tendit une canne parfaitement droite dont le pommeau en tête de loup se fondait parfaitement à la paume de l'adolescent.

« Il faut bien, ou Monsieur ne trouvera jamais de fiancée.

—Est-ce a faute à moi si ma promise est morte avant même ses douze ans ? »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, agacé, mais cela se voyait qu'en finissant sa phrase, déjà, il pensait à une réponse. Oui, c'est de ma faute, tout ce qui se passe ici, et le reste aussi. Tout le monde autour de moi meurt, de toute façon. C'était parfaitement étonnant que Ventus ne se soit pas encore pris de lustre dans la nuque ou de couteau dans la carotide, d'ailleurs.

Il laissa le second brun lui poser une cape sur les épaules et entra dans la calèche en compagnie du blond. Cette soirée l'épuisait rien que d'y penser, et il gérait très bien ses affaires sans femme à nourrir et à habiller. C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis des années. La présence de Ventus à côté de lui le rassurait cependant un peu. Dans le pire des cas, il n'aurait qu'à mettre le feu à la robe d'une charmante jeune femme ou deux et il partirait a tête haute, prétextant trouver la soirée ratée et à la limite de l'indécence.

Cela, il l'avait pensé. Mais jamais sérieusement. Alors, quand au beau milieu de la soirée, une jeune femme et un homme qui l'avaient agacé se mirent à hurler de terreur, le feu sur leurs habits ne voulant s'éteindre, il jeta un regard effrayé à Ventus. Ce dernier tenta de le rassurer mais l'adolescent était déjà terrorisé, les cordes des instruments se brisèrent dans un bruit désagréable, les verres se renversèrent et une tapisserie persane se détacha d'un pan de mur pour tomber sur des pauvres invités qui crièrent à leur tour. Profitant de la panique qui s'empara d'un coup de la salle, Ventus fit sortir Vanitas par une entrée qu'il avait remarquée plus tôt, et plutôt que de rappeler de suite la calèche regarda son jeune maître. Il ne pleurait pas, il avait juste les yeux écarquillés, ébaubis. Il ne pleurait pas, mais il se mit à pleuvoir à torrents et Ventus se demanda combien il était puissant pour faire cela sans même le vouloir. Tremblant lui-même sous le froid, il eut du mal à consoler son maître, qui sanglotait les yeux secs. Il le ramena au palais, et quand le récit de cette soirée fut transmis à ses amis, puis à la reine, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre : l'élément Vanitas Spencer Premier, juger dangereux, est sentencié à mort par décision royale. La disparition devant passer pour un accident, le meurtre fut programmé pour trois mois et demi plus tard, peu après la semaine la plus chargée en Journées du cycle. Et Ventus se dit que franchement, il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule.

Il continua à donner des leçons de magie à Vanitas, et par des insinuations de-ci de-là essaya d'encrer en lui un besoin de partir, de fuir, de quitter cette baraque bientôt, puisqu'il était adulte, de devenir un itinérant. S'il arrivait vraiment à le convaincre, il savait que c'était le genre de vie qui conviendrait à Vanitas, au détail près qu'il n'aurait pas de servant. Mais il trouverait mieux, Ventus en était convaincu. Alors il cultivait l'idée, implantait profondément la pensée, et détournait la conversation quand Vanitas abordait le fait de partir ensemble, tous les deux sorciers sur la route.

Bientôt, la semaine épuisante arriva, et s'ils étaient tous plus ou moins préparés et habitués, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était une période éreintante, où on devait garder se vigilances de trop nombreuses heures d'affilé. C'est le dernier jour de cette semaine, le septième jour d'avril, que Ventus, perdu entre la recette de dessert de ce soir et son plan d'évasion pour Vanitas, regardait sans les voir ses œufs conservés au frais. Il secoua la tête, en attrapant quelques uns – les plus anciens – et alla pour quitter la chambre. Quand il entendit le clac significatif de la porte. Il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, de se concentrer. Il tenta un sort de feu pour se réchauffer, mais rien ici n'était combustible et en maintenir un allumé ne ferait que consommer son énergie.

Il essaya de crier à l'aide, mais sa voix n'avait jamais porté bien loin. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua les sacs en toile de jute dont il se servait pour conserver les citrons au frais. Il en vida un, et le passa sur ses épaules. Le tissus était froid, mais bien isolant et devrai se réchauffer et conserver la chaleur de son corps. Il s'assit au milieu de la chambre froide, le plus loin possible des tubes réfrigérants, les jambes croisées contre son torse et le sac sur le dos. Il tenta à nouveau de crier, avant de se rappeler de garder des forces. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre.

.

Assis à table, Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Il évita un livre qui avait décidé de changer de place. Ils avaient décidé, avec Ventus, qu'ils s'enfuiraient demain à l'aube. Enfin, ils avaient décidé que Vanitas s'enfuir ait, mais ce dernier avait bien l'intention de traîner Ventus avec lui. Mais cela était presque mineur en l'instant. En l'instant, il avait faim. Et son assiette était désespérément vide. Avec un sifflement de colère, il se leva, ce qui n'échappa pas à Terra, qui marmonna un quelque chose sur le savoir-vivre et la patience. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine, suivi par son majordome, et fut surpris de la trouver vide. Les préparatifs pour le repas semblaient à peine commencés. C'est alors qu'il vit. Une tablette de chocolat noir, qui tapait contre la porte de la chambre froide.

Une angoisse le saisit et de toute sa jeunesse il ouvrit la lourde porte pour voir effectivement l'objet de ses craintes : Ventus, la peau si pâle qu'elle en était presque transparente, les traits tirés en un faux sourire, les doigts crispés et immobiles. Il se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant pour le faire sortir de là. Il était devenu grand, il était devenu fort, alors il devait pouvoir sauver celui qu'il aimait, pas vrai ? Celui qu'il aimait … Bien sûr. Quel imbécile il était.

Il prit le visage de Ventus entre ses mains, qui semblait prêt à s'endormir, apaisé. Il hurla sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Oh, fais pas ça ! T'endors pas, Ven, c'est pas le moment, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît, allez, tu sais ? Ça va aller, demain on va partir tous les deux, comme dans les romans d'aventure, on sera des sorciers itinérants et tu me montreras les vallées et tous ces trucs ! Vérole, Ven, tu peux pas me faire ça quand moi je … quand moi je t'aime. »

Les yeux de Ventus s'écarquillèrent un moment, avant de se fermer. Aqua entra dans la pièce, se saisit du corps inanimé et n'eut même pas à demander l'autorisation de Vanitas pour emmener l'homme à l'hôpital le plus proche, et le maître de maison regarda la voiture partir, insensible au vent fort peu naturel qui secouait les arbres.

.

Quand Ventus revint, cinq jours plus tard seulement, Vanitas en vint à se poser des questions quand à l'intelligence de la déclaration à laquelle il s'était livré. Le jeune adulte était devenu plus distant, moins familier. Vanitas se demandait même s'il ne l'évitait pas. Au dîner, quand il fit un commentaire sur l'acidité de la tarte au citron, le cuisinier s'excusa simplement, ne lui dit pas qu'il avait encore à chercher le sucre de lui-même s'il voulait avoir un bon goût. C'était proprement frustrant.

Vanitas passa le reste de la soirée dans son bureau à régler des affaires, faisant plusieurs fois appeler un Ventus qui ne lui souriait guère. C'est à la fin du déjeuner, le lendemain, qu'il fut absolument certain que quelque chose clochait. Dans son assiette, une tarte au citron meringuée. Il y planta sa fourchette, prêt à lâcher un commentaire désobligeant qu'il ne pensait pas – puisqu'il avait effectivement appris à aimer l'aigre-doux, l'amertume dans le sucre – mais une évidence le frappa et les mots glissèrent de sa bouche.

« C'est parfaitement … sucré. »

Et Ventus sourit. Vanitas se leva de sa chaise, en colère. Terra secoua la tête, renonçant à tenter de faire entendre raison à son maître.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi ça n'est plus acide ? »

Le blond sembla décontenancé, et répondit, sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Eh bien, vous m'avez fait part hier du désagrément que cela vous posait, alors j'ai pensé …

—Pourquoi maintenant ? Au nom du Christ, Ven, pourquoi … »

Soudain, un doute prit Vanitas. Il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu ça. Sur le poignet gauche de Ventus … Il se rassit et prit à nouveau une bouchée de la tarte. Il l'aurait su, n'est-ce pas ? Ou Ventus lui en aurait parlé … Mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne savait que peu de chose de la vie du blond avant le manoir. Alors ça n'était pas impossible. À présent sûr de lui, il ouvrit la bouche, posant pour la seconde fois sa fourchette.

« Ce n'est pas … le goût de Ventus, tu sais ? Et puis il ne me semble pas qu'il aie un tatouage. Je l'aurais vu. »

D'un geste réflexe, le blond recouvrit son poignet de sa manche. Il avait vraiment vu juste. C'était à peine imaginable.

« Alors toi, qui es-tu ? »

Le blond eut un sourire tordu et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Mince. Je ne pensais pas que tu le connaissais tant. J'ai utilisé ses recettes, pourtant. Ventus, tu ne le reverras pas. Axel ! »

La faux Ventus avait crié, et en une demi-seconde Vanitas évita un couteau qui aurait fini planté dans son cœur. Il appela Terra, ce dernier également en position de combat. Mais pas contre l'intrus. Contre lui. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il courut vers la grande cour où Aqua faisait sécher le linge, mais sa seule réaction fut de l'immobiliser avec un sort. Elle avait dans les yeux un mélange de froideur et de regrets.

« Ça n'a rien de personnel, Vanitas. On obéit, c'est tout. »

Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les contrôler, les larmes qu'il avait retenues ces derniers jours se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Contre son gré il engagea le combat, et la rage surplombait tout, la tristesse de la perte de son ami, la peur, l'étonnement quand il vit ses deux serviteurs user de la magie, tout était flouté par la rage. Armée d'une chose étrange, Aqua s'élança pour la nième fois vers lui. Il était plus jeune, mais elle avait l'expérience et il se sentait épuisé. Elle allait le toucher, quand dans ses yeux, quelque chose de doux prit le pas sur la froideur. Elle ralentit, et il esquiva sans problème, se retrouvant avec la chaleur de la femme tout contre lui. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Je vais me dégager, puis revenir en visant ta jambe droite. Recule-la et profite de mon déséquilibre pour me frapper le dos. Terra viendra à mon secours, quant aux deux autres, ils ne pourront pas franchir une barrière magique. Il y a un cheval dans les écuries. »

Il avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre mais quand elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui, il obéit sans réfléchir, l'envoya au sol dans un bruit douloureux et érigea une barrière. Les prédictions d'Aqua s'avérèrent juste, et s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'être entendu, il l'aurait remerciée. Il partit aussi loin qu'il pouvait, jusqu'à ce que son cheval s'épuise et que lui-même ne tienne plus en scelle. Il s'arrêta au bout de longues heures, et ses cuisses étaient sanglantes d'avoir tant chevauché. Il trouva asile dans une auberge de fortune aux murs sale et au sol graveleux, se demandant bien comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Dès le lendemain, il se mit à chercher Ventus. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas songer à la possibilité de sa disparition définitive et suivit les conseils que le blond avait disséminés durant leurs entrevues. Être méconnaissable. Ne jamais rester trop longtemps à un endroit, et effectuer ses tours de magie dans l'anonymat, vendre ses services sans donner son nom, et partir sans rien laisser de personnel.

L'idée de Ventus était comme un rêve irréalisable à présent, plus un mantra qu'une pensée réaliste et comme il était toujours sur la route, Vanitas s'habituait à oublier, les gens, les lieux. Le palais n'était plus qu'une image lointaine, une image maudite et triste comme chaque fois qu'il y pensait lui rappelait Ventus. Il passa des années comme cela, dans une fuite continue, des années à laisser faire le temps, à poursuivre un but comme prétexte pour voyager toujours plus, plus loin et plus vite. Il avait passé déjà cinq ans quand il rejoignit pour la première fois la capitale. Il était supposé l'éviter, sans doute, mais si une chose lui manquait, c'était bien de lire. Il y resta deux semaines complètes, à arpenter les librairies, les bouquinistes et les bibliothèques, lisant aussi vite qu'il pouvait et les bibliothécaires le regardaient d'un air impressionné. Le soir venu, livres en sac, il se mettait à la recherche d'une auberge calme, où il restait un ou deux jours. Pour son dernier soir, il posa le camp dans un boui-boui à la devanture vert bouteille, de grands fenêtres connectant l'intérieur chaleureux et certainement humide, au vu des tâches peu rassurantes sur les murs, et l'extérieur glacial et brumeux. Le plafond était bas et les gens, tête baissée, semblaient discrets. C'était le genre d'endroit mal famé où personne ne regardait personne trop attentivement parce que tout un chacun avait quelque chose à cacher. Un repère de brigands, ou quelque chose du genre.

Vanitas poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre, et seul le regard vitreux d'une serveuse se posa sur lui. La femme était plutôt petite, ronde et avait dans les yeux un je-ne-sais-quoi d'exotique. Peut-être était-ce cela qui empêchait de lui donner un âge entre vingt et quarante ans. Elle tenait à la main une belle pipe en écume de mer, représentant la tête d'un vieillard et qui soufflait une forte odeur de tabac chaud. C'était un bel objet, que Vanitas n'aurait cru voir ni dans cet endroit ni dans les mains de cette tavernière un peu vulgaire, la face salie et les doigts tâchés. Ceci dit, elle tenait bien son menton et ses yeux brillants n'étaient sans rappeler la force fière des amazones et sous les rondeurs et les éphémérides se trouvait sans doute des os solides. Il s'assit à une table et vit la femme poser sa pipe une minute pour rajuster ses mèches rouges derrière l'oreille avant de venir vers lui. Sa voix était étonnamment claire.

« Vous prenez ?

—De la soupe. Vous avez des douceurs ?

—Pour sûr. La tarte à l'orange marche fort. »

Il acquiesça simplement et fut surpris de la vitesse à laquelle on plaça devant lui un pichet d'eau à l'odeur peu engageante, du pain sec, la soupe et une part de la fameuse tarte. La tavernière reprit sa pipe et Vanitas était certain que le visage gravé n'était pas le même que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Ceci dit, il était épuisé et sûrement son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il tenta d'évincer de son esprit le brouhaha ambiant pour se concentrer sur un ouvrage emprunté le jour-même et qu'il devrait rendre la lendemain, avant de quitter la ville pour faire route vers l'ouest. Il avait dévoré le pain, la soupe et une bonne cinquantaine de pages quand il attaqua la tarte. Dès que le fruit eût touché sa langue, il grimaça. C'était acide, amer. Et sucré, s'il cherchait bien. Des desserts comme celui-ci, il en avait mangé pendant des années, et ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence de le trouver là, dans ce repère qui sans aucun doute concentrait les rares sorciers de la ville – rien qu'à voir la manière dont la serveuse rattrapait sans effort tout ce qu'elle faisait tomber. Il remit a bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers les cuisines, bousculant et ignorant la femme d'un regard noir. S'activant sur un plan de travail, la silhouette n'avait pas changé, en cinq ans. La voix non plus, elle était juste un peu plus fatiguée.

« Kairi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

—Ta tarte. Elle est dégueulasse. »

Vanitas entendit plus qu'il ne vit le couteau tomber d'entre les mains du cuisinier. Il y eut un grand silence que seuls eux entendirent, et puis le plus âgé se retourna, posant ses yeux écarquillés sur ce corps qu'il avait vu grandir.

« Je croyais que tu étais mort.

—Aqua m'a laissé filer. Je me suis enfui, comme tu l'avais dit, j'ai chevauché, je t'ai cherché, j'ai voyagé sans cesse et –

—Van. Vérole, Van, on s'en fiche. Éperdument. Monte dans ma chambre, la première à gauche après les escaliers, je t'y retrouverai. On parlera, pour l'instant … »

Le blond avait baissé les yeux et ses sourcils se fronçaient, signe qu'il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il poursuivit finalement, relevant ses iris vers ceux de l'homme, qui ne lui était malgré tout pas devenu un étranger.

« Pour l'instant tu dois juste savoir : moi aussi. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement où Vanitas ne fut pas bien sûr de comprendre, puis, Ventus s'avança vers lui, et saisit sa main pour y poser une clé en fer. C'était irréel, Ventus avait raison, il aurait fallu prendre du temps pour remettre ses idées en place. Mais Vanitas n'avait jamais été patient, et serra la main pour pousser le corps aimé vers lui et lui voler sa bouche, sa langue. Sa bouche qui avait le goût acide des dents gâtées, l'amertume du cacao – c'était nouveau et familier. Sa bouche qui goûtait le sucre de l'ami retrouvé.

.

.

.

Et voilà ! Je m'arrête là !

Bon, eh beh avec une bonne partie écrite entre hier et aujourd'hui ça me fait un bon départ pour le Nano !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, même en une ligne et demie !

Pour ce qui se passe après cet OS : Van emménage à Londres avec Ventus (qui avait dû fuir Eraqus et compagnie pour des raisons évidentes), fait pote avec Kairi et se trouve un travail d'ouvreur dans les théâtres, à l'occasion. Ventus et lui meurent en fin de quarantaine d'une maladie vénérienne qui confirme les doutes d'adultère de Vanitas. Kairi reprend la taverne avec un des habitués qui remplace Ventus en cuisine. Ou pas. À vous de voir.

Mais vous pouvez aussi vous dire qu'ils reprennent la route tous les deux et deviennent sorciers itinérants, ou bien que Vanitas prend un pseudonyme et devient romancier, ou chef d'une institution communiste née de l'immigration russe. Voilà.

À plus !


	2. Toucher : 11 septembre

Coucou tout le monde !

Un second VanVen, plus court, dans notre monde cette fois-ci. Voilà. Aucune remarque spécifique à faire.

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 2 : Le toucher**

 _ **11 septembre**_

C'est le 11 septembre.

Tout pareil, c'est choquant, il fait froid et puis on ne sait plus quoi dire, les mots ont été aspirés par le souffle de l'explosion.

Les tours jumelles viennent de s'effondrer tour à tour, tour à tour, presque simultanément pourtant. L'ordre, si on doit en trouver un, c'est d'abord Sora. Sora s'est effondré bêtement, un rien, un truc de tous les jours, juste, accident domestique, tombé dans les escaliers, il s'est pas relevé. C'est con, hein ? On peut rien y faire.

Ce genre de trucs, tomber dans les escaliers, le 11 septembre, on peut rien y faire.

Ventus s'entendait bien avec Sora. Pas plus que nécessaire, ils allaient parfois au cinéma ensemble, quand ils voulaient tous les deux voir un film qui n'aurait pas plu à Vanitas. Vanitas, voilà. Vanitas, c'est la tour jumelle de la première, c'est le jumeau de Sora, mauvaise humeur sur mauvaise humeur, la première tour est tombée, l'horreur est partout, une demi-seconde tu te dis que ça peut pas être pire on te rappelle que si, qu'il reste quelqu'un debout qui peut aussi tomber.

Vanitas, il est pas tombé du haut des escaliers, c'est pas le genre, pas maladroit comme son frère, il sait où il met les pieds – pas cette fois. Vanitas il est tombé du haut de son esprit, il s'est ramassé la gueule quand on lui a mis un pied dans le malheur.

Et après le 11 septembre il reste les débris fumant, la carcasse des immeubles, celle de Sora bien en terre et celle de Vanitas là, étendue sur un canapé gris comme la fumée d'après l'attentat. On n'y peut rien. Mais Ventus est là, debout, il voudrait. Y pouvoir quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il contemple le corps mort de son amant, de son amour, qui ne bouge qu'à peine depuis des jours. Rien n'est en son pouvoir, ça le tue lui aussi, mais il reste debout parce que seules deux tours sont tombées, une troisième et c'est la fin du monde. Il débarrasse l'assiette de riz à la tomate – un des plats préférés du brun – froide, qui commence à attirer les mouches. Il est heureux de voir que Vanitas a au moins vidé son verre d'eau et lui en sert un nouveau, prépare des _quesadillas_ parce que ça sent bon, l'odeur réveillera peut-être son amour. L'air stagne dans l'appartement, la fenêtre est fermée, il fait si froid dehors, il fait si froid dedans. Les volets sont ouverts, le soleil pâle vient échouer quelques uns de ses rayons par là. C'est un beau dimanche. Le temps idéal pour une promenade, pour renouer avec la vie, comme on dit. Vanitas est toujours aussi mort.

Il ne sait plus quoi faire, dépose l'assiette de _quesadillas_ sur la table basse. Il voit Vanitas frissonner sans bouger. Pourtant, il a une couverture de laine sur tout le corps. Leur préférée à tous les deux, pour quand il faisait froid avec la fenêtre ouverte parce que Vanitas clope à mort et que ça pue le tabac mais que c'est l'hiver tout de même, alors ils se déshabillaient tous les deux et s'enfonçaient sous l'immense couverture – deux mètres sur trois, s'il vous plaît – et se collaient l'un à l'autre pour plus de chaleur. Ils allumaient la télévision, mettaient un film et de la couverture on ne voyait dépasser que leurs têtes et le bras de Vanitas qui tenait sa cigarette – parfois le second, briquet en main.

C'est comme cela qu'ils avaient vécu pendant une semaine, quand la mère de Ventus avait dû être hospitalisée pour une opération lourde. Il était mort d'inquiétude, et Vanitas l'avait serré bien fort. Quand il avait serré fort Vanitas, il avait eu l'impression de l'étouffer, de le priver du mince filet d'air qu'il arrivait encore à inspirer. Mais cela, il ne l'a pas encore essayé. C'est un essai désespéré, mais ça vaut le coup. Ventus va chercher dans le sac de Vanitas, qui traîne dans l'entrée depuis plusieurs jours – Ventus n'avait pas osé y toucher, ranger à la place du brun c'était admettre que ce dernier ne le ferait jamais –, un paquet de tabac, les filtres et les feuilles. Il roule maladroitement, Vanitas lui a appris mais il ne pratique pas vraiment. Pose la cigarette laide au possible sur la table basse avec le cendrier et le briquet, allume la télévision. Ouvre la fenêtre. Retire tous ses vêtements, choisit de lancer une comédie romantique, le genre de truc naze que Vanitas n'avouera jamais apprécier. Il rétablit le corps de Vanitas vers une position assise, lui retire son haut et s'assied à ses côtés, sous la couverture. Il lui met la clope dans la main, l'allume. Soudain, le bras de Vanitas se meut de lui-même, il porte le tube à cancer à ses lèvres, les yeux de Ventus s'allument. Mais c'est factice.

Il regarde à peine le film. Le geste du brun est automatique, n'a pas plus de vie que celui d'une poupée qui danse quand on tourne sa clef. C'est cela. Ventus a l'impression morbide de jouer à la poupée, de recréer avec le cadavre de son amant ce qui a un jour été. C'est malsain. Vanitas continue de fumer, les yeux rivé sur l'écran. Ça n'a pas de sens. Ventus tremble, il sent les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se sent horrible, monstrueux. Il n'a pas fait cela pour Vanitas, il a fait cela pour lui, parce qu'il a besoin du brun, peut-être même plus que le brun a besoin de lui en ce moment même. C'est lui qui voulait ça, ce film, cette chaleur, c'est à lui que ça manquait. Pas au brun.

Il se relève d'un bond, coupe la télévision, et le brun n'a pas un mouvement. Bien sûr. Il ne regardait même pas le film, il avait juste accepté plus ou moins, par la mémoire du corps, d'offrir à Ventus ce simulacre de quotidien. Ventus passe de la tristesse à la colère, arrache la cigarette de la main du brun, qui ne tique pas, ne s'énerve pas, ne dit pas mot. Il a envie de l'écraser sur la main de son amant, voir si la douleur physique, au moins, y ferait quelque chose. Il l'écrase dans le cendrier, renfile rageusement son caleçon et son jean, referme la fenêtre. Il a froid, mais il ne sait plus où il a laissé tomber son haut. Vanitas est toujours immobile, dans le vague. Se plantant face à lui, Ventus se met à hurler. Ça ne change rien. Il met une claque à son amant dont le corps tombe allongé sur le canapé. Il a mal à la main. Mais Vanitas ne dit rien. Il s'effondre à ses genoux demande pardon, pardon. Ça ne sert à rien.

Alors il se souvient d'un quelque chose. De sa mère, en fait, quand il a été la voir à l'hôpital après l'opération et qu'il s'était endormi la tête dans les draps blancs. Il se rassied à côté de Vanitas, sèche ses larmes. Il soulève la tête pour la poser sur ses cuisses. C'est désagréable, un poids mort sur son corps. Ça lui donne envie de vomir. Mais il ravale ses larmes. Ça n'est pas à lui d'être triste. Lui, il doit être fort et positif, même si tout ce qu'il veut c'est hurler. Il pose la main sur les cheveux de Vanitas, les caresse doucement. Ça ne sert à rien. Mais il continue. Les mèches sombres sont glacées comme celles d'un mort abandonné dans la neige. Il veut les réchauffer avec ses mains, parce que Vanitas lui a dit un jour qu'il n'y a rien sur Terre de plus désagréable que d'avoir froid aux oreilles.

Alors il pose sa main là, caresse, reste, tire à peine quelques mèches pour réveiller la peau en dessous, masse le crâne, caresse, transmet de sa chaleur.

C'est inutile. Mais il poursuit, comme un automate cassé, il poursuivra des jours durant s'il le faut, il ne se lèvera pas, il ne mangera pas, il restera là. Sa cuisse est gourde, avec tout ce poids. Il ne le dit pas. C'est supportable. Il se concentre sur ses doigts, sur ce qu'il sent le souffle de Vanitas à travers son jean. Et puis quelque chose de froid.

Sur son jean, une larme. Deux, trois, de la morve. Et sous ses doigts le corps s'agite de soubresauts, revit, il revit une douleur impossible mais il revit, et Ventus voudrait le faire parler, lui demander de lui raconter mais ça n'est pas ce dont Vanitas a besoin. Il a juste besoin de savoir qu'il est là, tout près. Qu'il l'aime, juste, là, là. Il ne doit rien dire, ça gâcherait tout. Il pense à Cabrel. _Je dois juste m'asseoir, je ne dois pas parler, je ne dois rien vouloir, je dois juste essayer de lui appartenir._ Il a envie de le chanter, se retient. Le silence. Tout en lui, toutes ses pensées sont rassemblées dans sa main qui caresse inlassablement les cheveux de Vanitas, Vanitas ce tas de débris qui respire, enfin. Douloureusement, difficilement, c'est mieux que de ne pas respirer du tout.

À travers sa main il sent l'écho des sanglots, à travers le tissus de son jean les fluides de tristesse. Vanitas pleure en silence. Ventus ne voit pas, n'entend pas, il se contente des points de contact, se retient de l'étouffer à nouveau dans des bras trop pressants. Plus tard, il pourra, plus tard, ils recommenceront à parler, à se regarder, à s'embrasser. Pour l'instant ils peuvent juste se toucher.

.

.

Laissez-moi vos avis, positifs ou négatifs !

À ciao bonsoir !


	3. Ouïe : Vacarmes

Yo ! Ça faisait un bail que je m'étais pas penchée sur les cinq sens, tiens ! Voici un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Médium. Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 3 : L'ouïe**

 _ **Vacarmes**_

Ventus, 8 ans

Un vacarme tonitruant le réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, tentant d'associer une image au brouhaha qui lui vrillait les oreilles. Son crâne se remplissant de bruits de choc, de cris, de grincements et de coups violents.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, agrippant sauvagement l'oreille trouée de son doudou. La porte de sa chambre, close, lui laissait imaginer les pires horreurs de la Terre. Il cria. Ses jambes, tout à coup, ne le portaient plus et une insupportable odeur d'urine lui assaillit les narines. Il s'entendait à peine crier. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule, froide, blanche, connue. Il releva le nez pour plonger le regard dans le visage de sa mère, alarmé, et sourit. Le vacarme cessa d'un coup. Il tomba évanoui.

.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, l'expression de sa mère avait changé du tout au tout. Elle semblait plus enchantée que jamais.

« Ça va, Ventus ? »

La voix lui parvenait mal, comme si sa mère était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il tenta de se redresser, mais la main d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas le retint. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Sa voix se perdit dans un filet de toux et il pinça les lèvres, cherchant du bout des doigts la peluche noire avec laquelle il dormait. Sa mère la lui mit dans les mains.

« Tout va bien, Ventus. »

Il secoua vivement la tête, sentant les larmes remplir ses yeux.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible. »

Les doigts de sa mère, caressant délicatement son front, le calmaient doucement. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue, et il l'essuya aussi vite. La femme inconnue finit par l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit, le dos contre le mur.

« Ça n'était pas un cauchemar. »

Ventus fronça les sourcils. Comment cela pouvait-il être réel ? Il était bien sûr que le bruit qu'il avait entendu n'avait pas sa place dans cette maison. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant à nouveau au bord des larmes.

« Quoi ?

— C'était une vision, Ventus. Tu vas être médium. »

La tête de Ventus lui tournait. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être médium. Il avait entendu que sa grand-mère l'était, et pour ça, on l'avait enfermée dans une chambre des années. Lui, il aimait jouer dehors. Il ne voulait pas être médium. Il ne l'était pas, et ne le serait jamais. La fatigue terrible qui le tenait finit par l'endormir, et son mal de tête l'accompagna jusque dans ses rêves.

.

Ventus, 13 ans

Il était médium. Il le savait. Pourtant, par un assemblage incroyable d'efforts, de cachotteries et secrets en tous genres, il était parvenu à maintenir sa mère dans l'ignorance. Elle avait passé des jours à le veiller, attendant que sa prochaine vision ne vienne – vision qui était plutôt une audition, d'ailleurs – et, quand elle était venue, il avait fait semblant de se cogner contre un mur, justifiant ses tremblements et ses pleurs. Au bout d'un mois, sa mère avait fini par abandonner, et lui, enfin seul, avait pu mettre en place divers stratagèmes pour cacher au monde ses crises de spiritisme. À l'école, il parlait un peu à tout le monde, mais ne devenait jamais proche de qui que ce soit. Ça pourrait être gênant. Son ouïe baissait très distinctement, et encore plus cette dernière année. Tout ce qu'il entendait bien, c'était les sons venus d'un autre monde, ou du passé, ou du futur. Il n'avait pas creusé. Il n'avait pas véritablement envie de savoir. Il préférait supporter en silence. Les sons du monde réel lui devenaient de plus en plus lointains. Il souffla, faisant face au lycée devant lui. Il allait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes aujourd'hui, ce qui supposait de nombreuses conversations. Il ne savait pas s'il en aurait la force. Il se pinça les lèvres et souffla un grand coup. Il devait y arriver.

.

Il savait qu'un brouhaha régnait dans la classe, pourtant, tout ce qui lui parvenait était un diffus murmure. Il sentit une frappe sur son épaule et se retourna. Oh, il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui chuchote un petit mot qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Il aurait dû ne pas se retourner. Il soupira.

« Tu aurais l'heure ? »

Il sursauta, manquant de tomber de sa chaise, et regarda le type qui venait de lui parler, l'air hébété. Il l'entendait bien. Ça n'avait été qu'un chuchotement, mais un chuchotement perceptible. Audible. L'inconnu le fixait comme s'il était le plus gros demeuré de la Terre et soupira. Audible, à nouveau.

« L'heure. »

Ventus se remit de sa surprise et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« Midi vingt.

— Cool. »

Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne voyait pas d'explication logique à ça. Il sourit. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de trouver une explication.

.

Pendant toute l'année de seconde, malgré les protestations du brun, Ventus colla aux baskets de Vanitas – il avait entendu et bien entendu son nom. Par chance, ce Vanitas semblait fort impopulaire, effrayant les autres élèves, aussi Ventus pouvait lui parler seul à seul, sans tendre l'oreille pour des mots tellement lointains. Les seuls moments où la voix de Vanitas ne lui parvenait pas était quand elle était surpassée par les bruits Autres. Ventus les ignorait sans trop de problèmes. Il y était habitué, et au final, il entendait plus de voix calmes que de cris. Ce qui était plus problématique, c'était son ouïe. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de baisser. Il avait bien réussi à voler un appareil auditif, mais ça ne suffisait plus.

Il avait espéré garder ça secret encore un temps. Au moins jusqu'à sa majorité. Mais ç'avait été vain. Il lisait un livre dans sa chambre quand sa mère entra. L'appela. Elle le contempla un long moment. Quand ses pieds apparurent dans le champ de vision de Ventus, il releva la tête. Il savait qu'il était trop tard. Il la vit bouger les lèvres. Mais il n'entendit pas même un murmure. Il la vit poser une question. Il grimaça. Fit non de la tête. Elle se mit à aller et venir dans la chambre, jusqu'à attraper un papier et un stylo.

 _Tu me m'entends pas du tout ?_

Il baissa les yeux. Dit Non. Il entendait encore sa propre voix. Elle résonnait en lui, troublant le silence qui l'entourait.

 _Tu es vraiment médium, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Je ne veux pas. Maman. J'ai peur. »

 _Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?_

« Je ne voulais pas être comme grand-mère. »

 _Tu crois que je t'aurais enfermé dans une pièce à tout jamais ?_

Il pinça les lèvres. Oui, il l'avait pensé. Et à présent, il se sentait ridicule. Sa mère s'assit à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Elle murmura des mots qu'il n'entendit pas, mais qu'il savait rassurant.

.

Ventus, 17 ans

Les voix de la salle le harcelaient. En continu, depuis le début de l'épreuve, il entendait les murmures angoissés d'anciens élèves de l'établissement. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa copie. Il ferma les yeux. Si tout ça pouvait disparaître, juste le temps qu'il passe son bac, mince. Il n'avait presque rien écrit quand les surveillants passèrent dans les rangs pour ramasser les feuilles. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas à passer le rattrapage.

« Ventus ? »

Il eut un sursaut immense en se retournant vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler.

« Je t'entend encore.

— Quoi ? Toujours aussi chelou. La vache. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je passe le BAC.

— T'es au courant que c'est un lycée pour malentendants ? »

Ventus haussa les épaules. Les autres élèves le regardaient d'un œil étrange. Il parlait. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu parler.

« C'est compliqué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Mon frère bosse ici. Je suis passé lui donner un truc qu'il a oublié.

— Ah. Bah, vas-y. Je t'attends.

— Non, c'est fait. Tu rentres chez toi ? »

Ventus fit non de la tête en souriant. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas eu de conversation ? Deux ans, au moins. Il vouait juste rester avec Vanitas des heures encore, entendre une voix familière, discuter. Il envoya un message à sa mère. Il rentrerait tard.

.

Ventus, 22 ans

« T'as pas un seul CD ? La vache. »

Ventus venait de finir son emménagement, et avait invité Vanitas pour une petite fête à deux.

« J'aime pas spécialement la musique.

— C'est triste. Tu veux que je t'en prête ? »

Ventus eut un air contrit. Petit, il adorait le son de la guitare, le chant. À présent, la poésie était la dernière mélodie.

« Nan, merci. Tu veux … un thé ? J'ai pas grand-chose encore, je dois faire des courses demain.

— Va pour du thé. »

Comme Ventus faisait chauffer de l'eau, Vanitas chantonna une chanson que Ventus n'avait jamais entendue. Elle était peut-être récente. Il se demandait à quel point la musique avait changé, depuis qu'il n'entendait plus. Il donna une tasse à Vanitas.

« C'est joli.

— Tu vois que t'aimes la musique.

— Juste quand c'est toi. »

Vanitas eut un rire mélodieux. Il était une musique en soi. Ventus ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre parler, de capter ses soupirs et le son de ses pas. Comme un trou de lumière dans une forêt noire, Vanitas lui apportait toute la musique dont il avait besoin.

« On dirait une déclaration d'amour.

— Peut-être. »

Ventus sourit comme Vanitas cherchait à déchiffrer son expression. Ventus n'aurait jamais cru que les baisers fassent un son si doux.

.

Ventus, 25 ans

Vanitas et Ventus étaient étendus dans le lit du blond, satisfaits et reposés. Le soleil était haut mais ils se levaient à peine. S'étirant, Vanitas alla faire un café, et l'odeur remplit tout l'appartement.

« Dis, à quoi ressemble le bruit de la cafetière ? »

Vanitas haussa les sourcils, tentant d'imaginer ce son étrange, faisant bien rire Ventus.

« Non, ça ne ressemble quand même pas à ça ? »

Le brun lui tira la langue et lui donna sa tasse.

« On vient de frapper à la porte. »

Ventus pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de sentir dans sa main son téléphone vibrer. Sa mère lui faisait savoir qu'elle était devant la porte. Il sourit tristement. Si Vanitas ne le lui avait pas dit à l'instant, il n'aurait pas cru que sa mère aie gardé l'habitude de toquer.

« Tu vas rencontrer ma mère, Vani. »

Le brun se redressa sèchement. Il avait toujours refusé de venir aux anniversaires et autres, mais là, il n'avait pas d'excuse.

« Ven, ouvre pas. Attends !

— Salut Maman ! Je te présente Vanitas. Vanitas, ma mère, Isolde. »

Sa mère regarda l'appartement un long moment, avant de froncer les sourcils et de signer :

« _Où ça ?_

— Eh ben, là.

— Ventus, je te jure …

— Tu ne le vois pas ?

— _Non. Je t'ai apporté des croissants. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?_ »

Ventus regarda alternativement sa mère, Vanitas et la cafetière. Il signa.

« _Maman, je suis désolé, j'ai quelque chose à régler. Tu veux bien me laisser ?_

— _Tu es sûr que ça va ? Prends les croissants. Envoie-moi un message, je reste dans le quartier._ »

La porte se referma silencieusement. Vanitas prononça.

« J'allais te le dire.

— Quand ? Sur mon lit de mort ? Bien sûr que je ne t'entendais pas sans raison.

— Ventus …

— Tais-toi. Je veux pas t'entendre. Tu n'es même pas réel, putain. Dehors. Sors de chez moi. Ne reviens pas.

— Je peux pas faire ça.

— Pourquoi ? C'est pas compliqué. Tu ouvres la porte. Tu sors. C'est tout.

— Ven, je t'aime.

— C'est pas vrai. T'existes pas !

— Bien sûr que si. C'est pas parce que t'es le seul à me voir que je suis pas vrai. Ventus, prends ton café, viens, on s'assied et on en discute.

— Je veux pas discuter ! T'es quoi au juste ? Un mort qui me colle au train ? Rends-moi mon silence.

— Je peux pas. Si je te quitte, je vais disparaître.

— Tu m'as quitté au lycée. Ça t'a pas tué.

— Parce que notre lien était pas aussi fort ! Quand … quand t'es allé au lycée pour sourds, je me suis dit que si je venais pas, peut-être, tes visions allaient s'affaiblir. Qu'être loin de moi te ferait du bien, et même que tu serais plus médium. Mais ça a pas marché. Alors je suis revenu et voilà.

— C'est quoi cette histoire ?

— Je suis … ta source magique ? Plus ou moins. Le lien entre toi et les autres mondes, c'est moi.

— Tu es … OK. OK. Pars. Pars, putain, Vanitas, je t'en supplie, je veux pas te voir. Si tout ça c'est de ta putain de faute je veux plus jamais voir ta tête, c'est clair ? Meurs et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Vanitas inspira un grand coup. Il était supposé exister pour le bien de Ventus. Il n'avait jamais compris en quoi ça pouvait faire du bien d'être médium, jusqu'à rencontrer Ventus. Le silence lui allait bien. Mais il avait foiré. Il tourna des talons, et ouvrit la porte. Il chantonna quelques notes. Ventus regardait fixement la table de la cuisine quand la porte claqua. Un vacarme lui vrilla les oreilles et il jura pour lui-même. Ça n'était pas le moment, il avait déjà assez à faire avec ce monde-ci. Se relevant brusquement, il fit tomber sa tasse, qui se brisa d'un son aigu. Douloureux. Ventus la contempla, fasciné. Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Le klaxon des voitures. Les voix des vivants. Il courut vers la porte pour appeler un nom, le seul qu'il prononçait encore. Pas de réponse. Dans le vacarme naturel qui revenait à lui, tout ce qu'il entendait était le silence de Vanitas.

.

Bon, je l'ai écrit hors-nuit mais je voulais de base le finir en une heure tout de même … Fail, bien entendu, et c'est quand même bâclé … Je suis pas hyper satisfaite mais dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez !


	4. Odorat : Camomille & Orties

Yo !

Un OS de la Nuit du Fof qui a la particularité d'être ni trop court ni en retard. Sur le thème Cheveux donné par Ahé.

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 4 : L'odorat**

 _ **Camomille & Orties**_

« Comment tu nous différencies à chaque fois ? »

Vanitas, ça ne lui prend pas une seconde pour identifier, dès que l'un des deux entre dans la pièce, si c'est Roxas ou Ventus qui vient le perturber dans peu importe ce qu'il fait, et ça a toujours été. Mais il ne peut pas vraiment dire pourquoi, pas à Roxas en tout cas, et sûrement pas à Ventus. À Axel, peut-être, s'il venait à lui poser la question, quoiqu'Axel en parlerait à tout va, le traiterait de chien alors non. Vanitas ne peut pas vraiment dire ça à qui que ce soit, alors il hausse les épaules. Roxas s'est concentré sur autre chose, alors il n'approfondit pas.

.

Vanitas a peut-être un peu trop bu, mais ça arrive souvent, alors ce n'est sans doute pas si dramatique.

« Mais c'est pas ma faute c'est – c'est – c'est tes cheveux ! »

Ou peut-être que ça l'est, au moins un peu, parce que Vanitas ne devrait pas être soûl à côté de Ventus, parce que Ventus est un abruti souriant et que quand Vanitas vient enfoncer son nez dans ses cheveux il ne le repousse pas. Vanitas est convaincu qu'il devrait le repousser, parce que là, tout de suite, ça lui fait tourner la tête encore plus que l'alcool, ce parfum bizarre de soleil et de fleurs.

« Quoi, mes cheveux ? »

Ventus sourit et de loin, Vanitas voit Terra et Aqua qui le regardent d'un sale œil, plus incapables que jamais de comprendre ce que Vanitas fout dans leur petit monde bien rangé. Mais Vanitas y est, dans leur monde, et il ne veut pas en bouger, pas tant que ce sera là que Ventus trimballera ses cheveux blonds.

« I' sentent bon. »

Et Ventus rit. Et Vanitas se demande tout ce qu'il peut se permette, puisqu'il peut déjà se permettre cela. Est-ce qu'il peut se permettre de manger les cheveux de Ventus ? Parce que quand il le fait, Ventus ne dit rien.

« Je peux te perdre ? »

C'est une question piège, à laquelle Vanitas n'acceptera qu'une seule réponse. Il ne veut pas savoir qu'il peut perdre Ventus, c'est quand même un peu son meilleur pote, quand même vachement son point d'encrage olfactif, un repère.

« Je suis pas un trousseau de clés, Vanitas. »

.

Quand Vanitas se réveille, son lit est froid, mais l'odeur de shampoing sur son oreiller est chaude. Alors, comme personne ne peut le voir, il sourit.

.

« Ventus ? »

Vanitas est un peu dubitatif. Il n'a jamais vu cette cicatrice, en haut du torse de son meilleur ami slash petit-ami slash n'importe quelle étiquette que Ventus voudra leur coller dessus parce que Ventus adore les collages et le scrap-booking. Mais ça doit bien être lui, non ? Il est à la porte de Ventus et c'est l'odeur de Ventus qui lui a ouvert la porte avec ses cheveux blonds. Deux yeux bleus s'écarquillent.

« C'est la première fois que tu te trompes. »

Vanitas fronce le nez. Roxas, visiblement, le regarde avec soupçon.

« Nan, nan, j' suis juste resté dormir ici, mais il avait plus de mon shampoing alors – »

Roxas s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase. Vanitas claque la porte et s'enfuit. Il ne manque pourtant pas l'éclat de rire qui résonne derrière le bois.

.

Vanitas regarde son jeu et relance d'un jeton.

« Ça va, Médor ?

— Roxas, mets une laisse à ton mec.

— Nan, tu serais trop jaloux.

— J'en ai marre. »

Vanitas claque la porte, Axel rit, Roxas rote, Ventus soupire.

« Voilà, vous me l'avez vexé.

— Oh ça va, c'est lui aussi, il cherche.

— Il cherche rien du tout ! En plus j'avais deux as, sérieux !

— Ah, en fait c'est ça qui t'énerve ! »

Ventus a un genre d'expression boudeuse qui s'accompagne de grommelots incompréhensibles. Axel et Roxas en rient jusqu'à se faire virer de l'appartement. Les deux gamins, les deux boudeurs sont ensemble.

« Vanitas, sors de la chambre.

— Nan.

— Allez ouvre la porte, au moins. J'ai besoin de prendre des affaires pour aller à la douche. En plus j'ai les cheveux tous secs et mon masque au miel est sur la commode … »

La porte s'ouvre. Bientôt les doigts de Vanitas sont trempés dans les cheveux de Ventus.

.

Un lendemain de dispute ne se passe pas sans que Vanitas aille dévaliser le rayons de bières fortes du supermarché.

Mais ce rayon est tout au fond.

Pour y accéder, il y a plusieurs chemins possibles. Mais c'est un samedi.

Dans l'allée des sandwichs, il y a une étudiante qui compare avec attention les prix. Dans l'allée des produits pour la maison un jeune couple promène son bébé en poussette. Dans l'allée bio une grand-mère plisse les yeux pour lire les ingrédients d'une boîte de gâteaux qui ne ferait envie à aucun enfant digne de ce nom.

Alors Vanitas prend l'allée des produits de beauté.

Un samedi matin, une bouteille de shampoing à la camomille en mains, Vanitas pleure au milieu du supermarché.

Et il se promet de ne jamais plus se disputer avec Ventus un vendredi soir.

.

« Vanitas, y en a d'autres qui voudraient se doucher ! »

Mais Vanitas est obligé de prendre du temps. Parce qu'il en a besoin mais que personne ne peut savoir. Il passe presque dix minutes à faire un premier shampoing. Puis un deuxième, différent. Quand il sort enfin de la douche et que sa tante lève les yeux au ciel à sa démarche de diva, personne à part lui ne peut deviner le léger parfum de camomille par-dessous son shampoing habituel. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Ventus passe l'été à l'autre bout du monde, tout de même.

.

« Non. »

Ventus cligne des yeux. Il n'a pas demandé son avis à Vanitas, il n'y a même pas songé. Vanitas n'a pas son mot à dire.

« Mais ils sont beaucoup trop longs.

— Tu vas pas chez le coiffeur.

— J'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation.

— Si. »

Ventus lève les yeux au ciel. Vanitas boude dans son coin pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce que Ventus refasse un shampoing tout seul.

.

Vanitas revient d'une semaine de vacances qui a été épuisante. Il s'affale sur Ventus dès qu'il a franchi la porte, respire ses cheveux. C'est l'odeur de la maison, maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas exactement habituel. C'est si léger que Vanitas pourrait presque ne pas le remarquer, s'il ne connaissait pas ce mélange.

De la camomille, bien sûr. Mais en-dessous, des orties, ça, c'est autre chose. Quand Vanitas sort de la douche chez sa mère, il sent les orties, et en-dessous de la camomille. Là c'est inversé, parce que c'est Ventus et que Ventus fait toujours exactement la même chose de lui, mais à l'inverse. Il renifle un bon coup et sourit diaboliquement à l'autre. Quand Ventus rougit, Vanitas sait qu'il a compris.

« Et après ça se fout de ma gueule, hm ? »

.

.

.

Voilà ?

Y a pas trop de fin mais bon. Je savais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre sur ce thème.

Ma mère utilise un shampoing à la camomille en été, spécial cheveux blonds. Dans ma tête, il est canon que c'est ce shampoing précisément que Ventus utilise. Si, si. Et le shampoing à l'orties ... C'est celui que j'utilise le plus depuis que j'habite à Paris, parce que ça sent les orties et l'herbe coupée, comme le jardin. Du coup c'est un peu mes deux shampoings préférés. Information capitale.

Review ?


End file.
